Take Me on a Chase
by Amber Tinted
Summary: Kagome is a seventeen year old with a secret. She's been having relations with her sister's boyfriend Inuyasha. And things only becoming more complicated. Who will he choose? KikInuKag
1. Introductions

**_Take Me on a Chase_**

**_Chapter I: Introductions_**

She just couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of him. Her sapphire orbs traced his body with pleasure, and as many times as she looked at him, she couldn't seem to get bored. How could she? She had a god at the end of her bed, wearing nothing but a mere piece of bed covers that was slipping off even as the seconds were passing. Kagome Higurashi shivered with possibilities, oh how she loved to sin.

She leaned against her bedpost, twiddling her fingers as she watched cars passed her window by. Kagome heart wrenched as let her eyelids shut. They had to stop this. The insanity that has been happening between them for the past three months. They were out of their minds, they were letting temptations guide their mind and if they didn't stop… Kagome sighed, as Inuyasha Ashford turned around, letting his golden eyes settle upon her body.

He wanted her, just as much as she wanted him that second. The warmth of the heat was finally settling upon her. She could no longer feel the twinge of shivers that were running up and down her spine. It was probably because just the sight of Inuyasha made her quiver and forget all the morals that she was taught of. Especially the very important one.

The most important one.

Thou did not date or sleep with another's boyfriend. She has broken that. More times than it was supposed to be or could be broken.

"This has to stop." Kagome said finally.

"I know."

"I'm not kidding. I mean it this time." Kagome whispered, "If she finds out…"

"You say this every time." Inuyasha mumbled as he began crawling towards her, "And every time…"

Inuyasha began growling softly against her neck, nuzzling his nose against her in the process. She felt absolutely powerless against him and maybe because she was. If only her body would allow her to stop. She would. But she couldn't. She really couldn't.

"I want you." Inuyasha muttered against her hair, "I want you so much and this is so wrong. So wrong…"

He wasn't even making sense anymore. Not like she cared. She never cared. His blubbering as he began making love to her was always the most comforting. She didn't feel like a complete sinner when he stringed half empty sentences together. She knew that he felt it to. The absolute and total guilt that was eating them alive and one day would swallow them up and spit them out. But she loved it. Loved how he made her feel like she wasn't the only one and was the only one all at the same time.

Her stomach tightened underneath his body as he began showering her with kisses. When did it start…? When did it all start? How long ago has it been since… since _them._ Inuyasha Ashford and Kagome Higurashi? Was it just three months ago or was it just her imagination? It felt like it's been going on for a long time and their continuous sneaking around seemed to stretch on forever. There seemed to be no end. Someway, somehow, she liked it better that way. The idea of getting caught… it excited her and maybe it excited him too. With a mixture of fear of course. They couldn't continue doing what they were doing without knowing the consequences. If they found out…

Inuyasha would be gone and out of her life forever. Probably because he would be more or less dead.

"Kag…" Inuyasha moaned, stroking her hair, "Promise me this… promise me that there is nobody else but me, that nobody has been here but me."

Kagome pushed him aside, suddenly blinking back to reality. Tears began forming in her eyes. Her hair overlapped her eyes, pushing them aside from view. Why did he always have to ruin everything? She could've blocked her guilt for more than twenty minutes but… not while he was speaking of them. Speaking of them while they were doing the them-like thing, sinning together being in a situation that was never supposed to begin anyway.

"Why?" Kagome asked, sitting up, "Why does it matter to you?"

Inuyasha sighed, also brushing back his hair, "Never mind. It was something I just said in a moment of passion."

"Okay so what if there is someone else?" Kagome questioned, finally looking into at his face. His eyes were covered by his silver bangs that draped down to his cheekbones. Kagome tightened trying to gain control of herself. Just seeing his face made her loose control, "What if I have been with someone else?"

Inuyasha head shot up, trying to fight the anger that was vibrating in his eyes. He grabbed a handful of cover while clenching and unclenching his teeth, "I wouldn't care. I don't. Care, I mean."

"Of course." Kagome replied, grabbing the fallen covers from the floor, "Just leave."

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, frustrated, "Why do you always have to do this? We haven't had sex since… God, I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you but I really think you need to get over it!"

Kagome peered from underneath her hair which was layering over her face. The nerve of the bastard. How dare he say that like… like they weren't doing anything wrong. Damn right they were, have been for a while! Didn't he understand shame when he felt it? She felt it. She was ashamed of herself for being so damn easy and weak. So damn weak!

"Well, I'm sorry that I can't get over that I've been sleeping with my sister's boyfriend for three damn months!" Kagome hissed, "Goddammit, Inuyasha… why do you…"

"If you're feeling so damn guilty, you would've have slept with me! Over and over again, knowing full well that you were a virgin!" Inuyasha snapped, "Why did you lie to me?!"

"Get out." Kagome whispered, ignoring the tears that were dripping down her face, "Get the hell out."

Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly, clutching onto his covers more tightly, "Kag…"

"Please…" Kagome gasped out, "I rather…"

_I rather die than to let you see how weak I am when it comes to you._ Kagome finished off in her head.

"Okay." Inuyasha said tiredly, glancing at her alarm clock, "You might want to get some sleep, you have school tomorrow. I'll see you later, right?"

"Of course." Kagome sighed, letting her shoulders drip.

He knew she couldn't resist him. As much as she tried to be a saint. Her body couldn't seem to get enough of Inuyasha Ashford, her sister's boyfriend and her adopted brother's best friend. Damn, what the hell did she get herself into?

_A whole lot of mess, _Kagome mused to herself as she watched Inuyasha hop out of her window and onto the street out of the corner of her eyes. He was so good at being sneaky. Nobody suspected. Nobody would've or could've been able to guess. Kagome was a full blown sinner, sinning with a hanyou who didn't seem to give a damn.

* * *

Inuyasha let his bangs descend over his eyes as he lay across his sofa. _Kagome…_ he numbly watched images flicker onto his television screen, ignoring the pounding headache that was drumming against his temples. If only they would just stop, he would be able to sleep at night. Maybe they would both be able to sleep. Waking Kagome up passed curfew just get a little tumble out of her. _It's more than that stupid, _Inuyasha argued with himself as he silently agreed. It was. Maybe it took two months of denying of the little feelings that begin prickling at him. Kagome Higurashi wasn't just another one of those… she was… something special.

A prize, a prize that maybe he shouldn't have been able to get so easily but she was his nonetheless. Until, until Kikyou found out about it that is. Inuyasha sighed; finally brushing back his hair that had began irking him. What will happen when she finds out? Inuyasha didn't know, he really hoped that he could avoid that as much as possible but Kikyou was beginning to become suspicious that he wasn't being faithful to her and he wasn't. He couldn't deny that and it wasn't like he was denying it. He just didn't want to get Kagome involved so he was denying it. For the sake of Kagome's.

God that girl drove him crazy. The way she flickered her tongue across his neckline or how her nails dug into the back as they reached the maximum level of pleasure. Inuyasha licked his lips, pleased by the vivid images of her popped into his mind. God, he loved the things she did. What a surprise she turned out to be but underneath that good girl imagine, Inuyasha knew that there was a lioness ready to burst. Luckily, he was the one to set that animal free.

_Kagome…Kagome…Kagome…_ if only she knew that every night he stood awake, thinking about her. Wondering about her, hoping for her. Months before _they_ began, he couldn't seem to get the images of her swaying beside him in her little school girl uniform. He wanted her, he always wanted and maybe it was her sixteenth birthday that made him notice but for months, and a year even, he dreamed of Kagome. Kagome Higurashi, his secret, his secret that he loved to cherish, a secret that wasn't safe to keep but he loved having her nonetheless.

Inuyasha's eyes shot to a red blinking light. He groaned, looking at the clock that was overhead his television, reading six o'clock. Was he there that long? No, he got there really late. Stupid meeting ran long making him put in overtime at Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga Cooperation. All he remembered was him rushing over to Kagome's house and meeting a very tired Kagome who was laying against her bed, watching reruns of Friends.

_Think._ Inuyasha urged as he picked up the phone, briefly glancing at the caller I.D.

_"Hey, I'm picking up Kagome. Just be over at the office by seven."_

"Good." Inuyasha replied.

"_Hey, what's wrong with you?_"

"Just go in, Miroku. I'll talk to you later."

Miroku's soft laughter was heard easily to Inuyasha since his hanyou instinct gave him a keen sense of hearing, "_Kikyou must've kept you up all night."_

Inuyasha felt a twinge as he half heartedly replied, "Yeah. I'll be at work by seven. Bye Miroku."

Why would Miroku say something like that, Inuyasha thought as he hung up the phone. _Oh yeah because I'm Kikyou's boyfriend. I'm supposed to be dating his sister Kikyou not screwing around with Kagome._ Inuyasha silently wondered what would happen to him if Miroku found out that it was his younger sister that preoccupied his time.

Inuyasha somehow doubted Miroku would care since Miroku continuously expressed that when Kagome was a better match for Inuyasha anyway. It wasn't like Miroku really liked his older adopted sister. More like despised her. Which didn't explain why Kagome was so fond of Kikyou. After all the many times Kikyou stole Kagome's boyfriends… Inuyasha groaned, realizing he needed to get dress. Work was calling and somehow he knew that work wasn't going to get done all by itself.

His eyes trailed back to the phone, which blinked with a new message. He sighed, pushing the new message button as it began to play, '_Hey, Inuyasha, this is Kikyou. Sorry, my meeting with the Board Directory of Higurashi Company is running longer than it's supposed to be. I'll be back in a few more days. I-I-I love you, Inuyasha'_

Inuyasha fell back to his couch, taking a strand of his hair into his hands. What was he doing? _Screwing my girlfriend's younger sister that's what._ Of course. It needed to stop and soon. Inuyasha picked up the phone, dialing Kagome's cell phone number. What was he going to say to Kagome, 'hey I'm sorry, it's been fun but we have to stop? Kikyou's going to find out about us.' That sounded good because it was true.

"Hey, um… this is Inuyasha; I thought I would be a nice guy and offer to help you with your Chemistry project. Call me back. You know the number."

Even to her voicemail, he couldn't break it off with her. And somehow, he doubted that he would ever be able to. Not anytime soon that is.

-

**_Thanks to the Evil Liar (Jessica) for doing all this hard work of betaing. Once again thanks!_**


	2. The Loveless Affair

**_Chapter II: _**The Loveless Affair

Kikyou Higurashi, that was who she was. Tall, prim and overly proper and successful. Very successful. Happy. One didn't need to be happy. She had to sacrifice something and happiness was one of them. Though she had one perk, her boyfriend Inuyasha Ashford, she guessed that's what people considered happiness to be. Just as successful as herself, she didn't' think she could date someone who wasn't just as successful or even more so successful than herself. She was Kikyou Higurashi, little girls looked up to her and if she wasn't with someone that everybody equally looked up to, her name would slowly go down into the dumps. Luckily for her, the Ashfords were famous for being successful, owning two businesses, making over a couple hundred millions in American money each year.

Kikyou guessed she would be considered to be lucky, dating Inuyasha Ashford who owned the brother company of Tensaiga. She wondered if she thought of herself as lucky. Kikyou glanced at her watch as she walked briskly down the streets of Tokyo. Being with Inuyasha wasn't _lucky,_ he was absolutely smitten by her and if it wasn't for Miroku being her younger brother, Inuyasha probably wouldn't have been in her life so soon. She guessed that's what romantics called lucky. She was certainly not a romantic. Now her little sister Kagome… that was a whole different story.

But nonetheless, she was glad to be back. Inuyasha is usually more enthusiastic when she is gone for more than a few days at a time. Which meant… Kikyou scowled, as she hopped into the limousine. He probably had been spending time with Kagome. Kikyou folded her arms over her chest as she glazed numbly outside the window, whenever that happened… Kikyou shrugged, nonetheless it didn't matter. Once she was back, Inuyasha's full attention was back on her and he wasn't hanging around Kagome longer than necessary. She wondered how her sweet little sister was doing anyway. Not like she cared. She passed caring a long time ago but she was her sister… Kikyou rolled her eyes, picking up her cell phone.

Better yet, "Hey, Inuyasha this is Kikyou. I'm back in town."

The little brat should be in school anyway, Kikyou mused to herself as she sat comfortably into the seating. Now onto more important things, Kikyou picked up her palm pilot, looking through her schedule, erasing Inuyasha completely from her mind.

* * *

Her hair seemed to continuously fall back into her eyes. Kagome brushed back her hair from her face, peering nervously up at the clock. Somehow the minutes seemed to be blending more closely together, and if she didn't hurry and go to the bathroom, she would be taking her Math Exam and failing horribly. She couldn't do that, she was known to make straight A's and B's, falling closely behind Kikyou, they suspected that Kagome was just as equally smart as Kikyou. Though, unlike Kikyou, Kagome didn't see the reason to fuss about grades or schoolwork. Especially when most of her time was preoccupied with a certain hanyou.

She yawned sleepily, fighting control of her body. Seconds by seconds her body was beginning to shut down and in a few minutes she would be asleep on top of her desk. Kagome shot her hand up; waiting for the teacher to walk passed her desk. They were supposed to be reading about some European king that started some war in America or something. She still didn't see why she was learning American History or European, she wasn't American or European. Their history shouldn't matter to anybody but Europeans and Americans, but she guessed the school thought differently.

"Miss Higurashi?"

"I need to go to the bathroom." Kagome whispered with a rushed urgency in her voice, "_Real bad._"

"Go ahead."

Kagome nodded thankfully as she hurried out of the room. Kagome took a survey of the hallways before she pushed herself into the girls' bathroom. There was one window above the sink, small enough to fit a young child in. Kagome breathed in, looking for any signs of a camera before she began climbing on the sink. Maybe she should call Inuyasha fir-_After I climb out the window, _Kagome thought as she shoved her shoulder into the window to make it budge. Bingo! Kagome pushed the window opened farther as she sucked in her stomach as she climbed through the window. She really hoped that her parents would understand… she couldn't take that test so unprepared. Especially when she was running on about ten minutes of sleep.

Kagome dropped to the ground hardly, wincing when her kneecap connected with a rock. Limping, Kagome made her way towards the streets of Tokyo. Only things such as these happened to Kagome, only her. Kikyou would've taken the test and asked for a retake but Kagome… they probably wouldn't give her a retest, especially since she asked for far too many of them lately. Like it was her fault. She couldn't control Inuyasha jumping in her window at night. _Whatever you hussy._ SHUT UP BRAIN, Kagome countered, wincing again. Good grief, she was going crazy. Who actually argued with the conscience?

She needed to pull herself together. _Why is my purse ringing?_ Kagome swore silently to herself as she pulled out her cell phone, taking a glimpse at the caller I.D. Luckily for her, her parents never found a reason to call her during school hours, neither did her siblings. It could only be…

"Inuyasha, what do you want?" Kagome asked, still feeling annoyed with him from earlier.

"I'm standing across the street." Kagome looked across the street, seeing him at the gas station, leaning against his Mercedes; he waved once their eyes connected, "Come over."

She sensed it. The way his voice suddenly changed from friendly to husky. Kagome closed her eyes, suddenly shaking herself from the feeling. She needed to study. Real bad and call her mom to explain why she was skipping before the school got a hold of them and if that happened… Kikyou was usually the first to know.

Kagome shivered as she tugged self-consciously at her skirt, "Can't. Need to study."

"You can study at my place." Inuyasha assured her.

Kagome rolled her eyes, looking back at Inuyasha who was cleaning off his windshield wipers. As usual, reading him was probably the hardest thing. He could hide everything easily, even the desire that was ready to be unleashed at that very moment. Did he really think that she was that stupid to believe him? If she went over there, studying would be the hardest thing, even if he did let her study, which she sincerely doubted, but with him around, all she could do was study _him._

"That won't happen." Kagome replied.

"It will." Inuyasha countered quickly, "I'll let you study. Promise."

Kagome sighed, brushing back her hair, "That won't happen. You know it, as soon as I get over there, you'll pounce on me."

"I never said I wouldn't pounce on you or do anything of that sort. Look, you look stupid, just standing there looking at me. I'll pick you up."

"But-" The line cut of. She growled angrily as Inuyasha jumped into his convertible, "That bastard didn't even let me finish."

She hated when he did that, made decisions for her. She wasn't his girlfriend. She wasn't his to control. So why was it that every time he make decisions for her, she didn't object? _Because you like it,_ a little voice whispered. That was probably true. She liked how controlling he was, especially when—Kagome shook her head against as Inuyasha's car pulled up beside her.

"Hop in, little girl." Inuyasha interrupted as Kagome chuckled as she began hopping in. Inuyasha surveyed her before putting the car back into drive. She hated when he did that because she knew where his mind was at and it definitely wasn't how cute the uniform looked on her, "You look great."

"You don't even know how you sound right now." Kagome replied to his 'little girl' comment, "So you swear that you're going to let me study."

"How are you supposed to study when you have no books with you?" Inuyasha asked as they took a sharp turn at a curve.

Kagome blushed as she looked ahead, "Shut up."

"I guess we're going to do what I want to do." Inuyasha replied as he glanced into her eyes, "Do you know what I want to do?"

"I can only guess." Kagome replied dryly.

Inuyasha smiled wickedly as his golden eyes cloaked with desire. She hated when he did that. Inuyasha reached for her hand, placing it on the side of his lap, dangerously close to his unmentionables. Kagome closed her eyes, waiting for the never-ending ride to end. If someone saw her… no, she wouldn't be dead. What the Ashfords did was none of anybody's businesses and nobody dared to report them, even if they were groping an underage school girl.

"I'll give you a hint." Inuyasha answered suddenly.

Kagome peered out into the streets, watching a man in dressed in straight black stare into their car. Kagome shivered, hoping the cool summer would warm her. Something about him… she narrowed her eyes as Inuyasha's ears began perking up. Trouble. He could already smell it. Was there something… Kagome shivered again as Inuyasha halted the car, waiting for the man to cross the street.

"What the fuck is _he_ staring at?" Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome began surveying the scenery as the man continued to walk across the street and stare. Her heart picked up the pace, drumming hardly against her ribs. Her whole body began hurting, shaking even from the fright. What the hell was going on? She couldn't tell. She didn't know but her body was reacting.

"Kikyou." The man mouthed as he threw something that landed behind the car.

"Duck!" Inuyasha snapped pulling Kagome into his body, dropping immediately down into the car.

A large explosion immediately followed as she heard the footsteps of the man, quickly disappearing. Inuyasha sat up immediately, glancing softly at Kagome who was shaking uncontrollably. Why… Something was very creepy about that man. She couldn't put her finger on it but that man… he was trouble. Inuyasha flicked on the radio as he pressed his foot on the gas, speeding away from the scene of the crime.

"Are you okay, Kag?" Inuyasha asked, taking her hand into his, never taking his eyes off the road, "You're okay right?"

"Yeah. Fine." Kagome answered absentmindedly, "It's just… who was that?"

Inuyasha shrugged as he pulled into the Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga Corporation's garage. He unbuckled his seatbelt, unbuckling Kagome's in the process. He sighed softly. She could hear it, the undeniable fright that was in his sigh. Not because some guy tried to murder them but because he was with Miroku's underage sister, during school hours.

"Here we go." Inuyasha mumbled as he let go of Kagome's hand, rushing out of the car.

"So what do we say?" Kagome asked once she caught up with him, "What is our alibi?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "I'll tell him the truth I guess."

Kagome halted, grabbing his arm in the process. "We can_not_ tell him the truth! I was skipping for Christ's Sake!"

"Then stop skipping!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Then stop preying on little girls." Kagome snapped back.

Inuyasha snarled as he hurriedly rushed to the elevator. He held the elevator door for Kagome as she stepped in. She leaned against the walls, breathing in deeply. The bastard better not turn her in. It wasn't like it was her fault that she was skipping and just so happened to run into Inuyasha. She wasn't the one who called him and told him to come over. That was him. Bastard.

"You're not a little girl." Inuyasha growled through clenched teeth.

"I'm underage."

"Shut the fuck up." He commanded.

"Whatever." Kagome snapped as the doors opened, Kagome immediately shot out of the elevator to finish what she was mumbling about him. If he heard her, he probably would've had her by the throat in seconds. Even though she was having 'relations' with him, she honestly didn't want to be killed. She didn't know his temper that well.

"Just whatever."

"What, bitch?"

Kagome was about to whirl around but was saved by her older brother rushing down the hallways. He squinted as he met eyes with Kagome. Kagome dropped her eyes ashamedly to the floor. It was now or never…

"Gome? What are you doing here?"

"Why don't you ask that bastard over there?" Kagome replied, glancing at Inuyasha.

"Why you bitch, I'm not the one—"

Kagome snorted, "Oh ho, ho, ho, but you _are_ the on—"

"You conniving—"

"Shove it up your as—"

"HOLD ON!" Miroku snapped interrupting Kagome, "I have a better question, what happened?"

"Somebody tried to kill us." Inuyasha replied before Kagome could open her mouth.

She hated when he did that. She couldn't think of anything better that moment than hitting Inuyasha over with a two by four. Sometimes… when they weren't sleeping with each other they were fighting. It was never anything in between and if it was, they were talking about sleeping together. Kagome pushed back her hair as she watched her older sister walk into the open arena. Just her luck…

"Inuyasha, I tried calling yo—Kagome, what are you doing here, during school hours nonetheless?" Kikyou asked, looking Kagome up and down, with her nose high.

"Don't start this shit, Kikyou." Inuyasha snapped, "Kagome is shaken."

"And why's that?" Kikyou asked in a bored manner.

"Someone tried to kill her." Inuyasha countered.

Kikyou took a glimpse at Kagome who was indeed shaking with Miroku's arm wrapped around her. Stupid selfish bitch, when something happened to her, all hell had to break loose. Somebody had to baby her as always. That was why they were so different. While Kikyou was strong in many ways, Kagome was weak.

"That wouldn't have happened if she was at school." Kikyou responded.

"Yeah and that's probably true," Inuyasha said, "But she wasn't and this happened. Why are you being such a bitch about this?"

"Why are we having this discussion? Kagome, are you all right?" Kikyou asked.

Inuyasha snorted, watching the scene unfold. He couldn't believe that he thought he loved that fish. Whatever was in her ribcage was definitely not a heart, probably glass or ice. Heaven forbid that Kikyou Higurashi showed any sort of emotion. He couldn't believe that he felt bad when he started the relationship he did with Kagome. Now he couldn't help but to feel happy and all he wanted to say was '_Hah, you're such a bitch, I had to find love somewhere else_.' He wished he could too, but it would only ruin Kagome and Kikyou's relationship and divide them farther apart but at that point, Inuyasha wasn't sure if the relationship could get any farther.

Kikyou's continuous display of jealousy towards her sister was continuously dividing them. By the next few years they would be denying that they are related but nobody would be fooled. They looked exactly alike, except for the fact that Kikyou always looked like a block of ice and if a smile was to reach her face, she would crack while Kagome looked like a burst of fresh air. No wonder he was still sleeping with Kagome.

"Y-yeah." Kagome stammered, looking quickly down at the ground, "Just a tad bit shook."

"Of course." Kikyou said politely, reaching out to touch Kagome's arm, "One would feel that way if someone tried to take ones life."

He doubted Kikyou meant that. He doubted Kikyou meant anything. She was such a bitch, she only cared for herself and the way her image looked. That was the only reason why she was with him because it looked good for her reputation to be dating the most wanted bachelor of Tokyo. He really wished he could break it off with Kikyou but then all attention would go to why he was usually with Kagome in the first place. Plus she was underage… damn that wouldn't look good. _Only six more months,_ Inuyasha mused to himself as he began tapping his fingers against the wall, _Yeah… like that matters._

"If you don't mind me asking," Miroku interrupted, "Why are you with Kagome anyway?"

Inuyasha almost choked on his saliva before he regained himself. Realizing Miroku wasn't being a dirty lecher that he usually was and truthfully was talking about why Inuyasha was escorting Kagome currently and not what Inuyasha has been doing with his younger sister for the passed three months.

"Umm…" Well he couldn't rat Kagome out, unless he was sick and tired sleeping with her.

Kagome sighed softly, "I was skipping and called Inuyasha to pick me up."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Why were you skipping? This is so unlike you." Miroku said as he hugged Kagome's shoulders tighter, "Never mind. I'm going to call Sesshomaru and tell him that we're canceling the meeting and Kikyou, I think you should leave."

Kikyou shrugged as she mumbled a hard goodbye to everybody before disappearing in the elevator. Inuyasha breathed in relief, realizing he was holding his breath. He glanced around suspiciously seeing if somebody realized what was going on in the middle of the foyer. Nothing. Good. Now Kagome… damn if only… he sighed again. Damn complications.

"I'll be right back." Miroku said as he rushed towards his office.

"We won't tell him." Kagome spoke up firmly.

_I never said we were,_ Inuyasha thought as he nodded. He didn't want to argue with her, he could tell she wasn't in any type of mood to take his bull shit.

"We won't." Kagome spoke again.

"Of course." Inuyasha replied.

If he wasn't too fond of his life, he might have considered telling them. But sleeping with an underage girl, especially when she was his partner's little sister wasn't a bright idea. Inuyasha nodded as he took a full glimpse at Kagome, for the life of him, he didn't want to let her go. Not now. Not right now.

* * *

**_I swear, the flashback will be in the next chapter. No lime or lemon anytime soon. Okay maybe lime but that's about it. Yep… you know that danger would be the main focus of this story and of course the relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome because what else is going to bring them closer together? Still don't own Inuyasha or the characters of Inuyasha but I still own this. Yes. I do._**


	3. 3 Months, 28 Days Earlier

**_Chapter III: _**3 Months, 28 Days Earlier

It began the same way everyday and ended the same way it did. Same way it was every time. Some people would call it an obsession; he would just call it, needs. He needed her, just as he needed her now. There was nothing wrong with _needing _somebody. Maybe it was a tad bit_ intense_, it was exactly that, but it wasn't an obsession, God no. He didn't think that sunk that low but… it could be, it was, in other people's eyes. Everyday, this uncontrollable urge to run his fingers through her hair and taste her luscious lips or stare into her azure eyes…

Inuyasha leaned against the chair, keeping his eyes on the clock and off of Kagome, who was tapping her long elegant fingers against the marblewood chair, keeping her eyes glued to the floor. He didn't want to be caught watching her. He couldn't be. Then his cover was blown and then—confusion. He hated it. He hated feeling confused.

Why was it that she was the only one that made him feel… so unworthy. Even though she wasn't an innocent, she couldn't be, she was just too lush; but something about her, screamed—he wouldn't call it naïve but it wasn't innocent either. She just saw the good in everybody, even in his cold-blooded girlfriend. That's what made Kagome Higurashi so attractive and it wasn't like he couldn't have anybody else. He had lots of girls. Plenty. He could barely name them all but Kagome Higurashi… It was unlike Kikyou, who he found out later that she wanted something that she couldn't have. The success of his family's business to rub off on her own and maybe he liked that. In fact, he loved it; he loved how Kikyou thrived to be the best and then loved became annoying, then repetitive then downright, just aggravating. Why couldn't she be satisfied with what she had? Why did she have to always be better that everybody? And after those questions popped into his head why after whys came into play. Why can't she be more like Kagome?

He guessed that's how it started. How suddenly she was the most interesting thing that God created. How suddenly, she was funnier than she used to be and he wasn't trying to be a pervert, he wasn't trying to look but she became sensual in some prohibited way. She was the sister of his girlfriend and his best friend. And that made her all the sexier.

So everyday, he would watch her; just watch her out of the corner of his eyes. Wondering if she was thinking about him, the way he was thinking about her. Hoping that… he didn't know what he hoped but it became harder and harder to contain himself everyday. Everyday, he was fighting a battle, wondering if he really wanted to win the war between Kagome's breast and hips. He knew the answer but… he never wanted to hear himself say it or even think it but it was true. He didn't want to win… he wanted—

"Inuyasha," Kagome snapped, "Were you even listening?"

Her.

"Yea, yea, yea, bitch I heard." Inuyasha replied, reclining into the chair, "Now, what were you saying?"

"Bastard." She mumbled as she turned her attention to Miroku.

They were supposed to be paying attention. She guessed it was harder on her than anybody else. She hasn't seen him in three years and all those emotions suddenly came rushing to her head. Suddenly, he wasn't that pigheaded guy that her brother befriended, okay he was still pigheaded but still unexpectedly he wasn't _just_ her sister's boyfriend. He had an identity all to himself, Inuyasha Ashford; she loved how his named just rolled off her tongue. It sounded so natural. _He _was natural. She wouldn't call it perfection. No, he was nowhere close to that. She only has been in his presence for at least twenty minutes and he still found ways to annoy her, yes, even when he was silent.

No, it was something different. Maybe it was the way his eyes would tell a story and how even if he didn't say a word, she would know how he was feeling. Or maybe it was how he flicked his hair when he was annoyed or mocking someone (mainly her). It was… she wouldn't call her '_thing'_ an obsession. God no. It was nothing like that. She liked to call it an interest.

Inuyasha Ashford was her interest. She loved saying that.

"Kagome, have you heard a thing I said?" Miroku yelled into her ear, Kagome flinched, but nodding quickly, gathering the papers that Miroku asked for.

So maybe it was an _obsession_. Maybe it was odd how he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her, or how he would freely admit to herself that she looked beautiful, everyday, every moment, every hour, _every time_. He guessed it was a tad bit _obsessive_ and he was a tiny bit obsessive when it came to other guys pointing out Kagome's rare beauty. But… it was normal. Every twenty year old had an obsession one time of their life. They would be lying if they said they did not. But—maybe this was different. Maybe… Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly, clasping onto the folder that was just slid into his hands, maybe this was different.

Okay, it was different. There was no maybes to it, there was no, kind of, it was different because it was _wrong._ Miss Kagome Higurashi was underage. But she was legal to do whatever, whatever that whatever is, as long as it isn't with a twenty year old. She was illegal. She was a child in some eyes. He saw her as a full grown woman and maybe that was his problem.

He didn't _imagine_ her as a child, the child that he knew her as, he imagined her as a woman. A very luscious woman that he couldn't take his eyes off of.

He finally snapped back to attention, watching Miroku cross the room, holding onto the files. He really wished that he was paying attention because then he would know what was going on. Knowing what was going on was good, especially when he owned the business. But there he was, stretched out, imagining his wingman's sister on top of his desk, with very little clothes on. Maybe he should've been listening when Miroku explained to them what was the objective of "this" meeting but it didn't help that Miroku bought his little sister because he didn't feel it was "fit" to leave a seventeen year old girl home alone. Did he really think that there went little perverts preying on his little sister? He probably knew. Who couldn't?

Kagome was a walking goddess.

Sesshoumaru finally spoke up, who was standing at the open bay window, looking out, "I don't like the new designs of the motorcycles. I think they were poorly thought out."

Miroku let out a yelp of happiness before slamming down the paperwork onto the desk, "See! That's what I've been thinking the whole time. They are ugly! My twelve year old brother Sota would hate them and he _loves _motorcycles."

The more Miroku talked about his family. The more Inuyasha realized it was wrong to think of Kagome the way he was thinking of her. He shouldn't be imagining her bare breast and all. He should be fending guys like himself, instead of being like them. Damn, he couldn't wait until the meeting is over.

"Draw them over again and present your designs when you think they are presentable." Sesshoumaru said calmly, while in the process of throwing the designs to the designer, "Now onto more important business this meeting is adjuned. I'll see you all Monday morning. Enjoy your three day weekend."

He stood up, excusing Miroku and Kagome along with the designer out of the office. Inuyasha's eyes followed Kagome until she was out of site. He sighed, leaning back in his chair, staring at the empty hallway.

"Stop staring. She's underage, little brother." Sesshoumaru replied as he strolled across the room to his desk.

"Excuse me?"

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly, "I see the way you're gawking at her, little brother, and how your eyes follow where she goes. And to tell you the truth, I'm not impressed. Keep your head out of the gutter or we'll be losing the best wingman we've ever had."

"We're not going to lose him because I was not '_gawking_'." Inuyasha said firmly.

"I know you, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru began, "I know how your mind work and seeing that you like her is interesting but it cannot be allowed. Not only is she just a minor but you'll only end up hurting her in the end. We can't have that."

"And…" Inuyasha mocked, "The most important, I'm dating her older sister."

"You and I both know that Miroku doesn't give a damn about Kikyou." Sesshoumaru replied, "Why else would he let her date you? He has given you every reason to cheat on her. Yet, you remain faithful. I don't understand, little brother, what is it about her that keeps you faithful?"

_Her little sister,_ Inuyasha thought as he excused himself

* * *

She let out a little sigh, while she toyed with her hair. Shewas going to see _him_ and this was the time to show that she was no longer Kagome Higurashi the girl who never fails to embarrass herself, no; she was now, Kagome Higurashi, sex goddess. Well, she didn't want him to think that because… she was his girlfriend's little sister but a little imagination, no, that couldn't hurt.

She tried on everything, nothing seemed to scream sexy and of course, she didn't want _anything_ to be screaming because her brother would have a cow and Kikyou would say something so cutting that it would make her feel like a whore. No, she had to wear something innocent but yet sexy, covered up but revealing. She had to both. Not in between but what?

Kagome peered into her closest again, still lying on her back. She had over a hundred dresses yet she couldn't seem to pick one. One was too cute, too sweet, too _something._ She needed it to be perfect. Was anything wrong with that?

"Oh God."

And then she found it—_the perfect dress.

* * *

_

And there she was. Radiate. Perfection. Everything that was so deliciously sinful that kept everybody enraptured. Her beauty, her beauty was breathtaking. She looked like a goddess, a walking talking goddess who had a body that should be locked up in a museum not destroying the male race. All and all, he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of her.

"Wow, your sister… she looks good." Hojo gulped, holding onto a glass of wine, "Very good."

"The hell she does!" Miroku snapped as he peered over Hojo's shoulder, "If she looks good, I swear to fucking God-"

"Chill out." Inuyasha said calmly, "She looks wonderful. You should be happy for her."

He was only saying that for his benefit. Maybe he should've said it to make Miroku feel better but… he just couldn't seem to stop watching her. It was a crime in the eyes of others. A large crime, being caught with a minor could make one look bad, especially when one had a business that made the most popular motorcycles of the world. He shouldn't even be thinking about her the way he was thinking about her but he couldn't seem to help himself. It was an obsession. _His_ obsession.

"I am." Miroku replied, "I just wish that she didn't have to grow up so soon."

Miroku only spoke like that when he was speaking of Kagome. It was sweet in a way. Inuyasha used to find it annoying. How Miroku would speak of Kagome like she could do no wrong. Now Inuyasha understood that feeling, she couldn't. She was Kagome Higurashi, she was…

"Beautiful." Hojo gasped.

"**_He's dead_**." Miroku hissed.

He probably was. Inuyasha hardly doubted that Miroku **_wasn't_** going to kill Hojo but Miroku always said that he was going to kill Hojo, mainly because he was constantly gaping at his younger sister and Sango, Kikyou's best friend. Well ex best friend. Inuyasha sighed, excusing himself to go and get some fresh air. All this commotion it was too much to take even though it was in celebration of both Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's successes of their businesses, marking the six hundred million mark. This was what the party was for. Celebration. He sighed, pushing back his hair, glancing at his older brother who was speaking to his wife. He kind of liked her; she wasn't anything like Sesshoumaru's overly young ex girlfriend Rin or the extremely psychotic Kagura, both after his money. Sesshoumaru's wife was nice. He guessed that was what Sesshoumaru needed, somebody who was nice and didn't care about his money. She was somebody Sesshoumaru needed and Inuyasha guessed that was a good thing.

Inuyasha tugged at the collar of his shirt before entering the balcony. He needed some fresh air. Everybody came up to him, congratulating him on his success and nudging at him to propose to Kikyou just like Sesshoumaru did to his wife at the three million mark party. He wasn't ready. He didn't want to marry Kikyou. God, he _wanted_ children and Kikyou was just far too cold to be a mother. He couldn't imagine her as his wife. He just couldn't.

"Too much commotion, huh?"

Inuyasha slid his eyes to peer at Kagome, who was leaning over the balcony which was on the other side of the house. Her jet black hair was waving in the wind while her hand clutched onto her emerald purse bag. She didn't look like the little girl he remembered. When did it all change? When did she suddenly become…

The woman he's been wanting all along.

"Just a tad." Inuyasha said.

"A lot of drunk people, I bet." Kagome pointed out, "You probably have gotten a few proposals from your male employees."

Inuyasha chuckled lightly, joining Kagome on the rims, "Of course. No million dollar markings could be complete with drunken proposals from males. Why are you here, drunken proposals?"

"Of course." Kagome giggled underneath her hand, "Of course. No seriously, it was just getting loud in there and weird. I can't help but to feel like people was watching me."

"But they are." Inuyasha replied, "You look… wonderful."

"Oh."

"No, amazing." Inuyasha said, "So I guess everybody is surprised to see you look the way you look."

"Thanks. I think." Kagome countered.

He felt like a daredevil and felt the spur of the moment thing one felt when drinking far too much wine. He wanted her. Soon. He felt like he would burst if he didn't feel her lips upon his. He needed it… and that scared him. Needing a kiss from a seventeen year old.

"I'm going to kiss you." Inuyasha replied simply.

"Okay." Kagome said dumbfounded as Inuyasha grasped onto the back of her head, caressing her lips with his own.

She never felt so weak in her knees before. It was one of those kisses that she saw at the end of those old movies where the opera sang and the sun rose behind them. Those kisses that made her hair stand on ends. It was one of _those_. And maybe because he was sort of kind of her first kiss.

But it wasn't right, "We have to…"

"Stop." Inuyasha answered for her as he looked at his watch, "Nice seeing you again, Kagome."

He began turning away before he turned back around, kissing her again, this time with more urgency. He closed his eyes as he closed that void between them. Kagome Higurashi was everything he expected to be… sensual in everyway.

* * *

**_So I skipped around a lot. I didn't want to dwell on every scene. You need to know how they started the relationship not how they looked. Anyway, you got to read how they got together. As you can see, Inuyasha was thinking about her for a very long time and Kagome, of course just noticing him because she's kind of slow. I switch character point of view a lot in this chapter because I didn't think it would be appropriate to put a line every time it's focused on another character's thoughts I still own this story. Yes. I still do. The characters. Yeah, not yet._**


	4. Oh, Happy Times

Disclaimer: Even though it's rated R, people still get all pissy when you start cursing. So, please excuse Inuyasha and Kagome's dirty mouths, blah, blahblah. Am I done yet?

**_Chapter IV: _**Oh, Happy Times

It was supposed to be a happy time. It was supposed to be. Considering the fact that it was their anniversary and they _have_ been together for more then three years but to him… it felt like he was going to a funeral. Inuyasha checked himself in the mirror again, glancing back at Kagome who was sprawled across his bed, studying mathematics. All he wanted to do was not to do the anniversary. It wasn't like it was all that special. Kikyou barely reminded him, just slapped a sticky note on his mailbox, reading 'Dinner at Chez Moi. Six o'clock ON THE DOT'. Like he didn't get the fucking hint that his anal bitch of a girlfriend would slaughter him if he even dared to make _Kikyou Higurashi_ look bad. Like that was possible.

He wasn't even happy about going. He didn't even want to go. He hated spending time with Kikyou and as twisted as that sounded, considering the fact that he was dating her and have been for three years, spending time with Kikyou was like sticking a ball of fire down his throat. Probably worse.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha cranked his neck to see Kagome, walking across the room and out of the door.

"Going to get some fresh air. Watching you prep in the mirror isn't the most fun for me. In fact, it's exhausting besides must you always keep tabs on me?" Kagome asked impatiently.

What the hell was wrong with her? Usually she would mumble something underneath her breath, before answering with fake cheerfulness in her voice. Oh--… it was about Kikyou. Why in the world would Kagome be jealous of the prick of a bitch?

Inuyasha tightened the tie around his neck as he sighed loudly, "Yes, I must. If you didn't almost clumsily get killed. I wouldn't have to baby-sit your ass."

"I'm sorry." Kagome said as she stepped back inside, tapping her foot as she impatiently stood before him, "I didn't know babysitters slept with seventeen year olds."

"Wow, how original!" Inuyasha spat sarcastically, "How many times have you said this? In twenty four hours no less? I bet you even _you_ don't know!"

"Don't be an asshole, _asshole!_"

"Are you on the rag?!" Inuyasha answered, raising his voice on each word as Kagome stomped out, "Because you're acting like you are!"

"Oh, you're so pissing me off!" Kagome yelled as she began running down the stairs.

"Where the hell you're going?!" Inuyasha asked, "You didn't drive here, or did you forget, bitch?"

Kagome let out a little shriek, as she began throwing on her jacket along with her shoes. Her whole face was beet red and her hair was flaying around her. If Inuyasha wasn't so pissed, he would be amused. They haven't argued in a long time. Probably in two or three years, since once Inuyasha got back into town, two years later he began sleeping with her and arguing didn't seem to make its way to the bed.

It didn't use to make sense to him. Sometimes he would go to bed wondering why they haven't had one of those fights that made him go to bed angry, wake up angry and just _be_ angry. In fact, they never fought; it was more like Kagome mumbling along with Inuyasha mumbling. Nothing compared to what was going on now but it was due, the built up frustration was choking him and the little spat in the office didn't seem to help to burn off the frustration. More like feeding the fire.

"I rather walk than be in your overwhelming, selfish, overbearing, ignorant, arrogant—"

"Oh, if we're airing out dirty laundry, let me start with you. Bitch, naïve, slow, annoying, childis—"

"Too good looking for their own intelligence, should be locked in a museum for destroying the woman race like you have been doing, bad temper, loud, outrageous—"

"Now you're repeating yourself." Inuyasha replied, as he glanced outside, seeing the limousine pulled up, "Shit, now I'm going to have to deal with Frosty the Snow Bitch, God what have I done wrong—"

Kagome smiled coyly as she held up his overcoat, "You'll be here all year if that wasn't a rhetorical question."

"Shut up. Are you going to be here when I come back?" Inuyasha asked, glancing over Kagome's outfit, which was still her school uniform, "It's a yes or no, answer."

"No." Kagome snapped as she began walking towards the back door, "Tell Kikyou, I said hi."

"You know I'll never will." Inuyasha chuckled lightly.

"Of course because then you'll have to tell her that I'm the other woman." Kagome said as she slipped out of the back door.

Inuyasha breathed, sucking in all his anger before he opened the door, stepping out of his mansion. He sometimes wondered if the shoes were switched, would he feel the guilt that he was not feeling right now. Inuyasha sighed as he stepped into the limousine.

Probably not.

* * *

He could name six reasons why he hated his best friend. Six. Not twelve. Not eight. Hell not even six and a half. Just six. Most of the reasons were just repeats and the others weren't even important. But he could name them. He could flaunt them but most of the time; he pretended that they didn't exist. Miroku Higurashi tapped his foot against the table that sat in front of the navy blue recliner. Checking his watch was becoming repetitive and pacing—well that was annoying. But tapping, yeah, it seemed to have a ring to it.

It sure felt good. Miroku briefly yarned, watching his little sister Kagome in, completely flushed in her face. It could on mean one thing…

"Inuyasha?"

"Bastard." Kagome retorted, answering his question completely.

Miroku let a smile cover his face as he stood up, following Kagome to the dining area. Inuyasha was a bastard, he knew that. He understood that, hell; even Inuyasha knew that he was a bastard. So, why did Miroku think him and his sister should get together was beyond him. Hell, they barely could tolerate each other, well at least a few years ago they couldn't. Now, they were barely in the same room as each other and when they were, they tried to ignore each other as much as possible. Possibly because Inuyasha was Kikyou's new toy and has been for three years. Plus Kagome would be underage for another three to four months.

It was impossible. But it was an impossibility that Miroku was willing to take on another challenge. It wasn't like Miroku haven't run into one of those yet.

"I guess he made you walk. Why did you go over to his house anyway, I could've given you a ride home."

"Yeah. Could've. Should've but you were too busy hitting on Inuyasha's secretary to even notice that I _was_ asking for a ride." Kagome pointed out as she sat beside Sota, watching the dinner plates he set down, "Inuyasha even poked you a few times—"

"You guys have been spending an awful lot of time together."

Kagome had to blink, repetitively. Then, almost instantaneously, she began choking. Honestly, he didn't know why. Didn't have the faintest notion why she was choking or hacking up spit, while crumbling to the floor. But it did make him giggle, on the inside, of course, he doubt that Kagome would appreciate that he was laughing while she was gagging up spit.

"You okay?" Miroku asked once Kagome straighten up and wiped the spit from underneath her mouth, "As I was saying—"

"You were talking?" Kagome questioned.

Miroku raised his eyebrow slightly. She was acting really strange.

"Yes." Miroku drawled out slowly, "That's why you were hacking up saliva on Mom's new carpet."

"About that—"

"About what?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing." Kagome looked away, quickly thanking the maids before digging into her salad, "Where's mom and dad?"

"It's their anniversary. The same day as Kikyou and Inuyasha's anniversary." Miroku dip his head down for Kagome to see his face, "Are you _sure_ that you're okay?"

"I'm fine!"

"Because you've been acting really weird today." Miroku explained as he pushed his fingers through his short black hair, "Is there something going on?"

This time Kagome began sputtering before she uttered out a choked out 'no'. She was lying. He knew it. Kagome wasn't a very good liar, in fact, she was the worst. So, her lying to him was probably the most evident thing in the world. She was lying and he was sure of it.

"Kagome…" Miroku stressed out, "There's something going on and you're not telling me. You know you can tell me anything. Anything, I will absolutely not tell a soul."

Pulling the big brother, sympathetic, I love you card, usually always worked. Not on Kikyou. Of course not. Fire couldn't work on her cold hearted ass, no, it worked on Kagome. Perfectly too, usually she fell right into it, sobbing out her story. Of course, Miroku usually ended up mad at her because who wouldn't be mad that their baby sister was lying, to the older brother she could trust but whatever. Whatever makes Kagome talk was fine with him.

"I can't tell you." Kagome finally said, quickly glancing at her hands which were now folded in her lap.

"Why not? Kagome, I'm your brothe—"

"And I know and you're the best brother I can ever have it's just…" Kagome sighed, brushing her hair out of her face, "Miroku, I… want to tell you so bad but I can't. It will kill you and the family too. Especially Kikyou. _Especially her…"_

_Too many details_, Miroku warned silently in his mind as he began nodding numbly. He reached his hand towards Kagome's clapping it in his', "I'll love you no matter what."

Now Inuyasha, that was a whole different story. He didn't know what was going on between his sister and Inuyasha but he vowed to find out. Even if that meant sacrificing Inuyasha and himself' friendship. His sister would always come first.

No matter what.

* * *

It was all a bore really. Her, sitting across from him, look elegant in a red sun fire dress, low cut, tightly fitted, of course and him, dressed in something that Kikyou picked out from him. It was all really boring, honestly. Here and there they would chit chat about things, things that were important, politics, business, work, money, the typically things that they usually talked about.

He guessed that's why he thought he saw something in her. They had the same interests. Both equally money hungry, work pushed them, they both strived for their goals, no matter how much sweat poured off of them and that was probably the reason why he found her so… not attractive. He and many of the other male population had always found Kagome to be the prettier one but he guessed, he found Kikyou so alluring. She didn't have to be charming, which was undoubtedly was, or smart, rich or even pretty. Something about her lured him towards her and after the spell was broken; he didn't see what he saw when he began dating her.

Which was really sad really. He kind of liked be lured by Kikyou. It sounded so enchanting and—

"Are you paying attention?"

Kikyou's harsh voice broke his thoughts as he returned back to reality. The answer was no. He knew he was doing again. Answering absentmindedly, sometimes joining in the conversation without having any clue what he was saying because he was too wrapped up in his thoughts. He wasn't paying attention. Nothing was there to wheel him to.

"Yeah, baby." Inuyasha retorted, staring out of the window which overlooked a beautiful lake that shimmered in the moonlight. He would've enjoyed the view, if only he enjoyed the company, "Of course I am."

"Whatever." Kikyou bit, "Don't pretend."

"I wasn't. I said, 'yeah, baby. Of course I am.' Does it sound like I'm pretending?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Let's not get into this." Kikyou rushed in, "This isn't the place."

"It's never the place. It's never the time. When are we going to _talk_ Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked.

As much as he hated her, he still loved her equally as much. He guessed that's why it was so hard to pretend that there wasn't anything wrong in their relationship, putting on smiles on their faces for nobody to question why their relationship wasn't going anywhere fast. It was hard and everyday, he seen that. He was seeing that. Kagome made him see. If their relationship was as perfect as they pretended it to be, he wouldn't be with Kagome at least sixteen hours of the day.

"Not now." Kikyou replied as she bit into her steak, "This is superb."

"Great." Inuyasha answered dryly as the waiter passed them by, "Why the fuck don't you want to talk?"

"Because we don't need to." Kikyou hissed, taking a sip of her wine, "Why do you keep pressing this?"

"Because we need to." Inuyasha closed his eyes, twirling the wine around.

Kikyou's eyes were suddenly upon him. Suddenly he felt all the heat that she has been feeling for a long time. He sighed, straightening himself in the chair, "Are you cheating on me?"

It didn't surprise him. Surprise him that she would ask that is. He was just wondering when. When were she going to ask and the answer was now. Now she asked.

"All the signs are there. You come home late, you don't answer my calls, you're hardly at our apartment anymore and when you are you smell like another woman's perfume. The question is who?"

"Kikyou—"

"Don't even deny it!" Kikyou's voice raised and lowered when she realized eyes were suddenly upon them, "Don't even deny it."

"Yes." Inuyasha nodded as he slowly set down his fork, "I am."

"Why would you betray me? Why? What the—_why_?"

"I'm not betraying you." Inuyasha bit in frostily, "Christ, Kikyou, you're acting like you're surprised. We hardly talk anymore."

Kikyou snorted elegantly, "So how long have you've been cheating on me with _her._"

"Three months, but it's not like it happened out of the blue—"

"Do you love her?" Kikyou asked.

Inuyasha choked as he bewilderedly began looking around. Did he love Kagome? Well, he didn't hate her if that was the question. He enjoyed her company. He didn't love her. That was true. They barely talked and when they did, it was dirty things in the bed.

"No!" Inuyasha burst out, "Kikyou, you're acting like these kinds of things don't happen everyday. Men cheat okay. It happens when their girlfriend is always six countries awa—"

"These things don't happen to _me_! _Who is she_?!"

"If I spilled all my secrets out to you. It wouldn't keep you guessing." Inuyasha stood up, throwing a wad of money unto the table, "Do you want to leave or not? I don't want to make you look bad, Kikyou."

Kikyou stood up immediately, grasping onto Inuyasha's arm, still hissing at him, "I still want to know who she is."

"That's too bad." Inuyasha flagged a taxi down, once the taxi stopped; he opened the door as he kissed her on the cheek, "Sweet dreams, Kikyou."

He sighed, once the taxi was out of sight. What was he going to do? He wasn't going to break it off with Kagome, he knew that. He was addicted to Kagome and probably obsessed but Kikyou… he couldn't leave the relationship when there were so many things left unfinished. Inuyasha glanced out as he got into his car; he began looking at the caller i.d., looking for any trace of Kagome's name. Now that he thought of about it, it was obvious that he was with Kagome, just nobody wanted to see the signs.

Inuyasha pushed back his hair. Still, he wanted to see Kagome even though they left with a sour note.

* * *

**_Kikyou knows! Too bad she doesn't know who. Somebody commented that Kagome seemed weak. I'm sorry, I just thought that when somebody is in such a fragile relationship and started having sex, one would be weak but Kagome won't always be weak. See, she's getting her strength now. Own the characters, yeah, even Inuyasha's potty mouth._**


End file.
